Augmented Reality (AR) is emerging as a technology for assistance in performing a variety of tasks. AR systems can be used to allow firefighters and other emergency first responders to train using real equipment and virtual fire and smoke. As part of making the experience realistic for firefighter trainees, it is important that the AR experience resemble the real experience as closely as possible. Therefore, it is important to integrate an AR system into real or mockup fire fighting equipment.